How Tracey Came to Be
by SaltNPepper
Summary: The real story of how Tracey joined Ash and Misty.


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters in pokemon, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: This is a story I made up when Tracey first came to the show because I was so mad about Brock leaving that I stopped watching the shows until he came back.Now when I hear the word Tracey I shudder because I hate him so.

**How Tracey Came to Be**

By: Salt*N*Pepper

** **

One day Ash and Misty were walking through a forest.They were talking about Ash's next journey and how their lives' would be different now that Brock wasn't there.

"And I'll go throughout the Orange Islands and get all the badges and win the trophy...."Ash continued talking about nonsense when he was interrupted.

"Venonat."

"What's that?" Ash questioned.

All of a sudden a Venonat popped out from behind a tree.

"Venonat," it said.

"Cool, it's a Venonat!" Ash said as he took out his pokedex.

"**Venonat, the insect pokemon, this pokemon lives in the shadows of trees where it eats insects.It is attracted by light at night.**"

"All right, I want to catch it!" Ash said as he took out a pokeball.

"Hold it!" Two voices came from the distance.

"Huh?" Ash looked all around.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double." 

Ash and Misty looked up to see Team Rocket's balloon flying overhead.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within or nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"Jessie jumped out of the balloon and landed on the ground.

"James!"James did the same thing.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right." Meowth also jumped out of the balloon and landed on Jessie's head.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Misty shouted at the same time.

"That's right twerp, and we're here for your Pikachu." Jessie said as she pointed to Pikachu.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're not getting Pikachu! Pikachu g--"

Ash was interrupted as the Venonat jumped in between Ash and Team Rocket.

"Ewwwww.What's that ugly thing?" James said, confused."Well, never mind it's ruining our match." James then walked up to the Venonat and kicked it. "Uhh, get out of here."

"Venonat!" it screamed as it flew through the air.When it finally landed, it fell on a purple, triangle, evolutionary stone.The Venonat started to glow as it began to evolve.

"It's evolving into a Venomoth."Ash said getting more excited every minute.

Everyone was surprised as the Venonat started to take a human form.When the glowing finally stopped everyone could see that the Venonat evolved into a very ugly boy.

"Tracey," it said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" James screamed as he ran and hid behind Jessie."Make it go away, make it go away." 

"What is that?"Ash took out his pokedex.

"**Tracey, the gay pokemon.This is the special evolved form of a Venonat, because it can only evolve by the use of the fag stone.This pokemon can usually be found stalking and drawing women.**"

"Tracey," it said, as it started to eat the bugs that were crawling on the ground.

"Wow, an extremely rare pokemon. I have to catch it.Bulbasaur go!"

Bulbasaur came out of its pokeball and when it saw Tracey it ran behind Ash.

"Bulbasaur, don't be scared, just use vine whip."

Bulbasaur stepped out from behind Ash and extended long vines from its body and started hitting Tracey with them.

Tracey stepped back."Sketch attack!" it said and it sat on the ground and started to draw everybody.

"Uhhhhhhhh?" everyone said in unison, very confused. 

Jessie inched her way behind Tracey to see what he was drawing."It's drawing me and that girl twerp naked. James, do something."

James, who had now taken cover behind a tree popped his head out. "Jessie, I can't, I'm scared."

"Fine, if you have to do something, do it you yourself."Jessie went towards Tracey and tried to grab its sketchbook.

"Tracey!" it said getting angry.

When she went to grab for it again, Tracey got really mad.

"Tinky-winky attack!" it said.

All of a sudden little purple triangles flew from nowhere and towards Team Rocket.As the triangles hit Team Rocket, they exploded.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"Team Rocket said as they shot off into the air.

Tracey sat down again and started to sketch furiously.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf attack,"Ash said as he remembered his battle.

Tiny sharp leaves shot out of Bulbasaur's bulb and onto Tracey's sketchbook, shredding it to pieces.

"Tracey!!!" it screamed as its sketchbook demolished before its eyes.It got up and turned around to face Bulbasaur."Tracey," it said as flames grew inside its eyes."Sling Shot attack!!!"Tracey took off his headband, put it around its thumb and pulled back.Before it released it, it stuck its pencil inside and let go.

The pencil flew through the air and hit Bulbasaur right in between his eyes.

"Bulbasaur, are you all right?" Ash said as he ran over to the injured pokemon.

Bulbasaur got up."Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur."

Ash understood that Bulbasaur wouldn't give up until it won. "All right Bulbasaur, solar beam."

Bulbasaur's bulb started to glow, and it released his solar beam towards Tracey.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Tracey screamed as it fell to the ground in defeat.

"Pokeball go!"Ash threw the pokeball at Tracey and caught it."HaHa!I finally caught a Tracey."

"What are you talking about finally?" Misty interrupted."You were never looking for a Tracey before this."Misty turned to face Ash who already had begun walking down the road."Hey Ash wait up!" she screamed as she ran after him.

Catching a Tracey wasn't as great as Ash thought it would be.It never stayed inside its pokeball and it never obeyed him either.It stalked Misty and drew pictures of her as well as other women, pictures that Ash got in trouble for.Finally, Ash couldn't take it anymore, and sent Tracey to stay with Professor Oak, and it still remains there today.


End file.
